Harry Potter and the Mystic Force Power Rangers
by dtown2013
Summary: Harry Potter is accidentally transported into the mystic realm of Briarwood when he is three years old. While there he is found by the sorceress Udonna, who is currently recovering from the loss of her husband Leanbow and her son Bowen. How will Harry's life change when he grows up in a world of magic? What will Dumbledore's reaction be when he no longer controls Harry?
1. Prologue

**Harry potter and the mystic force power-rangers**

**I OWN NO RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS THAT MAY BE USED IN THIS STORY.**

**Summary: **Harry Potter runs away from his relatives house when he is three years old and is accidentally transported into the mystic realm of Briarwood. While there he is found by the sorceress Udonna, who is currently recovering from the loss of her husband Leanbow and her son Bowen. How will Harry's life change when he grows up in a world of magic and what will Dumbledore do when he finds out he doesn't have control over "The Boy Who Lived"?

**Chapter: **Prologue

_On Halloween night Voldemort made his way to the Potter's house in Gredics Hallow. Since the night was almost pitch black he went completely unnoticed by any muggles, not that he cared he was seen or not. When he reached the front door he could hear the happy family moving around inside not knowing what was about to happen. Voldemort was mentally laughing at how irresponsible the Potter's were along with Dumbledore, for not putting up any kind of kind of protection wards._

_As Voldemort blasted the front door down he was met with a startled James Potter, who reached for his wand but had no chance of defense. Even before James had his wand half way up, the green glow of the killing curse was already leaving Voldemort's wand which was aimed between James's eyes. When James fell to the floor Voldemort thought"What a was waste of pure magical blood." Voldemort could feel the power of the child as he made his way upstairs and into the nursery where he was met with a frantic looking Lilly Potter. "Please not Harry, Please kill me instead but not Harry plea..." Her last cry was cut off when Voldemort shot the dreadful killing curse for the second time within five minutes. After Lilly fell to the floor Voldemort turned his wand onto Harry who was sleeping peacefully in his crib not knowing the horrors that filled his home. As Voldemort said those dreadful words green light shot towards the slumbering child but was then deflected back to the caster who was standing too close to dodge. _

_Harry woke up screaming from a bright pain in his forehead while his home started falling to pieces around him._

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 1: Harry's Escape

**Chapter One: Harry's Escape**

_(Harry)_

Today was Harry James Potter's 3rd birthday and he was getting to spend it by being aloud to play outside in the back yard while his aunt and uncle took his cousin out for a day of fun. Now the only reason he was being trusted outside was because of the new high powered electric dog collar that was fitted around his neck so if he took one step out of the yard he would get the shock of his life. Harry knew this because before his uncle left he demonstrated it by pulling Harry out of the yard for two minutes while the collar shocked him, and Harry had no plan on repeating that nasty experience.

So five minutes after the Dursleys left Harry found himself sitting against a tree thinking of what his life would be like if his parents hadn't been killed in a car crash. His aunt and uncle had always told him how his parents were drunks and drug users who belonged to a secret cult and was wanted by the police in America. But he wasn't completely sure that they were telling him the truth because they always lied about everything else so maybe his parents weren't drunk s who belonged to a secret cult. Maybe they were really nice people who loved him very much, and the only reason he knew that they did die in a car accident was because that was where he got his cool lightning shape scar from.

So for the next two hours Harry sat there by the truck of his uncles oak tree and daydreamed of the life he would have had if his parents were still alive. He would live in a big house with his own bedroom instead of a cupboard under the stairs. He would also get clothes that fit him instead of his cousins clothes that were big enough to fit two of him in one of the pants leg of his jeans alone and he would also get three meals a day instead of a piece of bread and some cheese every other day. Yes Harry believed that he would lead a much happier life if his parents were still alive but he also knew that it was impossible to wish for something that would never happen.

The more he thought about it the more he wished he could leave his aunts house and disappear to somewhere where nobody could ever find him and maybe find someone who wouldn't treat him like he was a slave. He kept wishing for that as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree. The next thing young Harry knew was that he felt a weird pulling sensation and the collar around his neck began sending bolts of electricity through his body once again as he fell against the ground without opening his eyes. Eventually Harry passed out cold from the electrical current that was going through his body so he didn't even notice the mysterious forest he was now laying in.

_(Udonna)_

Udonna was sitting on the balcony of her home which everyone in the forest named Rootcore because first off it was a tree and during the war against the darkness her home had been the core of the light's defense. Since it housed five of the most powerful mystic warriors that were fighting. (herself included) Now this was no ordinary tree but a magical one instead it was also the biggest one in the forest that could house 10 people easily with everyone getting their own bedroom.

Now even though the side of the light had won the war against the darkness doesn't mean that everyone was completely joyful. Udonna was one of the non joyful people because during the war she had lost not only her husband but her beautiful baby boy also, who was to turn 13 this year. After the war had been won and the gates of the underworld had been locked she was the only mystic ranger left.

But all was not lost for she believed that through magic her family would be reunited someday but for now she would do her best to bring up her niece Claire who had been orphaned due to the war when Udonna's sister gave her life to seal the gates of the was also turning 13 this year and her birthday was only a month after Bowen's. It was there deep in her thoughts when she felt a powerful source of magic blow through the forest and without second thought she jumped up and raced to her crystal ball to see if she could find the source of the magic. She had to determine if this source was good or evil for she would not let her family's sacrifice go in vain and would stop at nothing to destroy anybody who threatened her home again. But when Udonna looked into the crystal she saw the last thing she ever expected to see.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 2: Harry's Healing

**Thanks for everyone who read my story and reviews are always welcome and if anybody notices any mistakes i missed please point them out so i can fix them.**

**Chapter 2: Harry's Healing**

_**Last time:**_

_**But all was not lost for she believed that through magic her family would be reunited someday but for now she would do her best to bring up her niece Claire who had been orphaned due to the war when Udonna's sister gave her life to seal the gates of the underworld. It was there deep in her thoughts when she felt a powerful source of magic blow through the forest and without second thought she jumped up and raced to her crystal ball to see if she could find the source of the magic. She had to determine if this source was good or evil for she would not let her family's sacrifice go in vain and would stop at nothing to destroy anybody who threatened her home again. But when Udonna looked into the crystal she saw the last thing she ever expected to see. **_

Udonna almost gasped as she saw a young child who looked no older than two years laying on the forest floor screaming as if he was being tortured. Without any further thinking she told Claire to stay in Rootcore and not to leave until she returned. Then she muttered a spell and was telleported to where the young child was.

As Udonna arrived where Harry was laying she noticed that the child had fallen unconscious and she smelled the unique smell of skin being electrocuted, for she knew the smell all too well from battling the forces of the underworld. It was at that moment she noticed the dog collar around his neck so without much effort she banished the disgusting thing and then she knelt down by the child. As she was looking over Harry she noted every single injury that was within sight was more than any child of this age should have in a life time. After she determined that he had no injuries that would worsen if he was moved she picked him up and muttered the telleportation spell one more time to take them back to Rootcore.

When she arrived she was pleased to see that Claire had been watching through the crystal ball and had already made up a place to examine the child and also a place for him to sleep. So without further ado she placed him upon the table and began to run a diagnostic spell that would list all of his current and past injuries. As the list of injuries grew longer Udonna couldn't help but feel the anger that was building up in her chest. As a mother herself she couldn't fathom how somebody could treat a child, not to mention a toddler, this way, it was completely barbaric. When the spell was finally complete Udonna noticed that none of the injuries that the child had sustained happened before he was 18 months old. Now with this knowledge she concluded that the child must have lived with his parents for the first year and half of his life but now no longer did. She wondered what happened to them.

Among all the injuries they included a broken arm that did not heal properly, multiple lacerations that looked as if they were caused by a belt buckle, over 30 to 40 buries which some were completely healed while others were in various stages of healing. Not to mention the damage that the dog collar had done to the boy's nervous system along with 3rd degree burns on his neck. But out of all the injuries there was one that caught her attention, mostly because the injury in question could only be caused by dark magic. As she looked at the lightning bolt scar on the child's forehead she could sense the evil in it, but sense the scar was not life threatening she decided to heal to other injuries and then come back examine the scar more closely.

With Claire standing by her side, Udonna said some quick healing spells that healed his external injures along with resetting his nervous system and then she banished the bones in his right arm. With that taken care of she magically put bone regrowing potion right into Harry's stomach along with saying a dreamless sleep spell so he would not awaken until the potion was finished. Udonna knew from experience the bone regrowing process was particularity painful and took up to 10 hours to complete.

Now with the child slumbering peacefully she banished the rags of clothes that he wore and said a bathing spell that removed all the dirt from his body. After that she magically enlarged some of Bowen's old footie pajamas that he never got a chance to wear and dressed Harry in them. When she was done she was pleased to see that the child looked somewhat healthy and also that the pajamas were the same color of his eyes, bright emerald green. Before Udonna let Claire put him in the small toddler bed that she had successfully conjured up Udonna muttered and identity spell along with an age spell.

As Claire placed the toddler in the bed Udonna read the results of the spells and found out that his name was Harry James Potter, born in Gredics Hallow of the wizard realm and he was three years old. She then read on that his parents were dead and also their date of death coincided with the date that the diagnostic spell said he received the mysterious scar on his forehead. With this new information she went over to Harry and ran a few more complicated diagnostic spells over just his scar and the results of those scans were even more shocking than Harry's list of injuries.

The scans showed that the scar was caused by a dark killing curse and that the dark magic radiating from within the scar was from the presence of a piece of a dark sorcerers soul. Udonna immediately started the process of extracting the soul fragment from within the child which would take a little more that four hours. Again she was glad she put him into a dreamless sleep because this process was ten times more painful the the bone regrowing process. As she watched Harry sleep while the potion and the extraction spell worked she began to wonder how a child so young could survive such a powerful dark curse and why no adult had never removed the soul fragment from within him.

This just angered her more for she knew that any mediwitch or wizard was forced to learn the extraction process spell as a requirement of their license, from which she learned from her wizard studies course her mentor had her complete. Now if a mediwitch from Harry's realm would have completed the extraction process it would have taken about two weeks to complete where her spell only took 4 hours.

It was true that the wizard community was of a less powerful magic than her realm but every once in a while there were a select few of wizards and witches that had the talent and natural ability to posses and master her realms source of magic. Now this was no surprise to her when she learned it because it was common knowledge that also a select few of muggles from the human realm also had the ability to master the magic. It was from this that Udonna concluded that Harry possessed this ability because that was the only way he could of transported himself here.

With her thoughts concluded Udonna turned to Claire and told her to go to the wizard realm and learn everything about Harry that she could. "But remember Claire that wizards and witches do not know about our kind or our realm so make sure you disguise yourself and hide your powers." Udonna said. "Yes aunt Udonna" Claire replied before she left. After Udonna watched Claire disappear through a tree she returned to Harry's side.

As Udonna sat there and watched Harry sleep she couldn't help but feel sadness as a thought of her own son Bowen popped into her mind. Bowen was only eight months old when he disappeared from the mystic realm and believed by most to be dead along with Leanbow. For Udonna she believed that her family was alive and would be reunited one day but for the moment Harry needed her more.

After two hours had passed Udonna checked on how Harry's healing was coming along and when she was pleased with the results she went on about her daily duties of house work and mystic training. When she was done with her work and training there was about 45 minutes until the extraction spell was complete so she spent the next half hour creating a container to hold the soul fragment until it could be cleansed and replaced back into Harry. Now most of the time she would just destroy the fragment but that would be a waste of wizard magic, so she was going to cleanse it and remove any essence of the previous holder and then inter-grade it back into Harry which would take about three more hours. Now if she was successful then the complete process would be over before he woke from the dreamless sleep and he would have the extra power from the cleansed soul fragment along with any unique powers that the fragment held before. This would also help him learn how to control her realms power more easily than without the fragment.

When the time came to extract the soul fragment she place the wooden carved enchanted box next to Harry and started to chant in the ancient language of the mystics. Within five minutes the soul fragment was imprisoned within the box and Udonna went to work on cleansing the fragment. When the cleansing spells were set Udonna went back over to Harry to get an update on his healing process. Again she was very pleased with the results of her work. In just under five hours almost all of Harry's injuries were completely healed including his growth which was held back due to lack of food and nutrition.

As Udonna thought back to Harry's long list of injuries she couldn't help but feel sorry for the people who had done those things to him when she caught up to them. It was always known by everybody in the mystic forest that Udonna hated people who treated children badly and always made sure the child got justice. Either by a legal system or her own punishment system which was on the border between dark and light magic.

When the soul fragment was cleansed Udonna went back over to Harry and reintroduced the fragment into him trough his scar as a new unused fragment. Within ten minutes Harry's soul had accepted the fragment and Harry's magic grew two times the size it was when he appeared in the mystic realm. With that complete Udonna closed the scar and healed it until you could barely see it, so by the time Harry would be five it would be completely gone. When she was done the dreamless sleep spell was wearing off and with the bone regrowing potion was just now finishing so Udonna gave Harry a light sleep potion that would last about an hour so his body could get used to his new bones and enlarged magic core. It was at that time Claire came back from the wizard realm with a disgusted look on her face and even more disturbing news.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome Home

**Thanks for everyone who read my story and reviews are always welcome and if anyone sees any errors that I missed please point them out to me so i can fix them.**

**Chapter 3: Welcome Home**

_**Last time:**_

_**When the soul fragment was cleansed Udonna went back over to Harry and reintroduced the fragment into him trough his scar as a new unused fragment. Within ten minutes Harry's soul had accepted the fragment and Harry's magic grew two times the size it was when he appeared in the mystic realm. With that complete Udonna closed the scar and healed it until you could barely see it, so by the time Harry would be five it would be completely gone. When she was done the dreamless sleep spell was wearing off and with the bone regrowing potion was just now finishing so Udonna gave Harry a light sleep potion that would last about an hour so his body could get used to his new bones and enlarged magic core. It was at that time Claire came back from the wizard realm with a disgusted look on her face and even more disturbing news.**_

When Udonna saw Claire with a look of pure disgust and anger on her face she knew that what ever news Claire had would be no better than the results of Harry's diagnostic spells. So Udonna set both her and Claire down at the center table, which held her crystal ball along with the five symbols of the mystic warriors on it, and said "Okay Claire tell me what you found out in the wizard realm." With the prompting she needed Claire started on a hour long rant of how irresponsible and dark the wizard realm was towards Harry.

"First off Aunt Udonna is that Harry wasn't even living in the wizard realm, he was actually living in the human realm with his aunt and uncle. I will tell you about them later on but for now how about I start at the beginning." So Claire told Udonna everything about the Voldemort's rise to power and about the prophecy concerning Harry. (see Claire has the same powers the sorting hat does so she can read anyone's mind in the wizard realm by just looking at them even if they know occlumency.) She also explained how the Potter's went into hiding and even that Peter was their secret keeper. "Then that Halloween night Voldemort found out where the Potter's were hiding because their secret keeper Peter Petgreiw betrayed them, and was actually a death eater working for Voldemort. Then something went wrong when Voldemort went to kill Harry because Voldemort disappeared and everybody in the wizard realm believes that Harry killed him and they named his "The Boy Who Lived" and deemed him their savior. After that the leader of the light Albus Dumbledore placed Harry with his muggle aunt and uncle who from what I hear hates magic, but wait there's more. Harry's godfather Sirius Black went looking for Peter because he knew the truth, and when he had him cornered on a muggle street Peter exploded the street killing 12 muggles. But not before shouting out that Sirius Black betrayed the Potter's so when the remaining muggles were question they replayed what they heard. Then Peter cut off his own finger so everybody would think Sirius killed him and then transformed into a rat and ran away. When the Aurors showed up they found Sirius Black laughing and stunned him before he could explain and they sent him to Azkaban prison for life without a trial.

Now I am finally getting to the juicy part. See after Dumbledore put Harry with the Dursley's he claimed himself as Harry's magical guardian so he would have access to the Potter's family vaults. Since that night Dumbledore has been withdrawing 10,000 pounds a month. He the puts 2,000 pounds in the Weasley family vault, 2,000 pounds in the Snape family vault and puts the other 6,000 pounds in his family vault, but wait I am not done yet. See before Dumbledore took Harry to his relatives house he bound most of Harry's powers so Harry would only have enough power to fulfill the destiny that was set before him but not enough to overpower Dumbledore. Oh and Dumbledore also left a letter that told the Dursleys to treat Harry as if he were below them, all so when Dumbledore sent someone to basically rescue Harry and bring him into the magic world Harry would feel like he owed Dumbledore something. All of which was a scheme so that Dumbledore could control Harry and his decisions." Claire stopped for a moment to catch her breath before she continued but before she could Udonna stood up, went over to Harry and mutter and unbinding spell which in turn unbound all of his powers. When she did that Harry's powers grew 10 times what they were which surprised both Udonna and Claire. After Claire got over the shock she went back to her story.

"Now out of curiosity I went and spied on the Dursleys since that was where Harry was supposed to be living and what I found was horrible. Vernon and Petunia was the ugliest humans I have ever seen and their son Dudley wasn't off to a good start either. Now their house had four bedrooms in it, one belonged to Harry's aunt and uncle, two belonged to Dudley, and the last one was a guest bedroom for Vernon's sister Marge." "Wait" Udonna stopped Claire and asked "if all the bedrooms were taken then where did Harry sleep." Claire replied "I'm getting there just hold on. OK now I was asking that very same question so I started searching the house and didn't find anything until I reached the cupboard under the stairs. When I looked in the stench alone almost had me trowing up. Inside was a ratty old crib mattress with a few broken knights to play with, and on the backside of the door written in crayon was _"Harry the freaks Room."_ after I found that I started to leave but I found this laying on the kitchen table as I was walking out the back door." Claire stopped and pulled out the instruction manual to the electric dog collar Harry was wearing when he first arrived. As Udonna read through the pamphlet her face suddenly turned from disgusted to out right furious and without a second thought burned the pamphlet to a crisp. "What did you do after you found that Claire?" Udonna asked trying to rein in her anger. "Oh I just walked out the backdoor and came back here." Claire replied as she stood up and walked over to Harry when he started to stir to let Udonna have a chance to calm down.

_(Harry)_

As Harry was waking up he heard two voices talking then he heard some shuffling around and soft footsteps growing closer. Since Harry didn't recognize the voices he was scarred and shut his eyes really tight. "It's okay little one I'm not going to hurt you." _Who is that talking to me and why is she talking like I am not a freak._ Harry thought and after a moments hesitation Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He was no longer in the Dursleys back yard but instead we was laying on a soft small bed with a wooden frame that looked like tree roots. As his eyes swept around the room Harry noticed that the room looked like it was built inside a tree but that was impossible because there were computers and other things that had to have electricity. Thinking of electricity Harry remembered the dog collar that his uncle made him wear but when he put his hand up to his neck the collar was gone. He started to panic because his uncle said that if he took it off Harry would receive the beating of life.

Just when he was about to go into a full blown panic attack Harry heard another nice and soft voice speak "Harry listen to me I need you to breathe okay take deep breathes can you do that." Harry shook his head yes and started to breath deeply. When he was finally calmed down enough to notice and recognize that the two figures that was knelt down by his bed were female. The one on his right side was young around 12-14 with blue eyes, long blonde hair and a soft smile. The other one on his left side was older, maybe in her late 20s to early 30s with soft brown eyes, long red hair and she also had a soft smile. Harry noticed that he was starring so he blushed and asked "What you name my name arry and where is this?" The older one said "My name is Udonna and this is my niece Claire." Udonna answered pointing to Claire "and to answer your second question you are in my home Rootcore which is located in the Mystic Forest in the Mystic Realm."

"Oh" Harry states "Do you have time?" he asked Udonna while pointing to his wrist. As Udonna looked down at her watch she replied "It just turned 8:00 in the evening." At that statement Harry paled and frantically said "No no no I late me be in touble." But as Harry tried to stand up Udonna placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Do not worry about your aunt and uncle Harry, because you do not have to go back to them." At this Harry looked between both of them with a confused and distrustful expression which broke Udonna's heart and got her wondering just how many people had let this poor boy down in his short lifetime so far. It was there and then that she vowed she would do everything and anything to make sure Harry had a proper childhood from here on out. With that determination she addressed Harry once again "Harry look at me." Finally after a long 30 seconds Harry looked straight into Udonna's eyes. "Harry I promise you that your aunt and uncle will never be able to hurt you ever again. OK." When she was done speaking Harry held her gaze searching for any hint that she was lying and when he found none he flung himself into Udonna's arms and started crying uncontrollably.

_(Udonna)_

As Harry flung himself at Udonna she was so surprised that she almost fell backwards, but caught herself at he last moment. Then when Harry began to cry Udonna's maternal instincts kicked in and she began rocking him back and forth while whispering soothingly into his ear that he was safe and everything would be okay. Finally after half an hour Harry began to quite down and as Udonna looked down she realized that he had cried himself to sleep. As she laid him back down on his bed she ran a hand through his short raven hair and she found herself again vowing that she would do everything in her power to keep him safe and happy. She then leaned down and place a soft kiss on his fading lightning bolt scar sealing her promise with magic.

When Udonna finally stood back up she looked towards Claire with a smile. Claire then feeling Udonna's gaze on her stood up and looked towards her and asked "Do you want me to start looking for a suiting family to raise him?" and Udonna responded quickly "There is no need because the family you are seeking is right here in this room, we are his family now." With that Udonna walked out of the main room towards the hallway that lead to the bedrooms to make one up that would be suitable for the young sorcerer. Yes from this day forward with Harry's new found powers and wrong doings by his realm he would not be trained as a plain old wizard but as a Mystic Sorcerer, and one day become a Mystic Warrior.

Claire watched her aunt leave the room with a smile on her face. She then bent down and kissed Harry's scar just as her aunt had moments before while making the same vow to the young child. Before she stood up she pulled a small red cover over him tucking hi in and finally she whispered in his ear "Welcome Home Harry." Then she left to go and help her aunt.

_(Harry)_

As Harry was sleeping he was woken up when someone place a blanket around him then when that same person leaned down and whispered "Welcome Home Harry" he fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 4: New Life

**Thanks for everyone who read my story and reviews are always welcome.**

**Review answers:**

**ROBERT32514: _Sirius and Remus will be in a later chapter for Udonna has to be careful when taking care of Harry's situation that she doesn't alert the wizard world to the presence of the mystic realm._**

**PIKACHU79: _Dumbledore will get what is coming to him._**

**Chapter 4: New Life**

_**Last time:**_

_**Claire watched her aunt leave the room with a smile on her face. She then bent down and kissed Harry's scar just as her aunt had moments before while making the same vow to the young child. Before she stood up she pulled a small red cover over him tucking hi in and finally she whispered in his ear "Welcome Home Harry." Then she left to go and help her aunt.**_

_**(Harry)**_

_**As Harry was sleeping he was woken up when someone place a blanket around him then when that same person leaned down and whispered "Welcome Home Harry" he fell into a peaceful sleep.**_

As Claire and Udonna finished making up Harry's new twin size bed, with a dark blue comforter that had an emerald green border, they looked around the room. In the two hours that Harry had been sleeping they had successfully made him a bed, nightstand, dresser, desk, bookcase, and toy chest all out of Rootcore's magic roots. The floor which had been bare was now covered in in plush blue carpet with green moving designs on it in the forms of dragons, but they could be changed if Harry wanted a different design. The walls were left bare wood because the magic in the tree prevented it from being painted. Just as Udonna was saying an anti dust spell, to keep the room free of dust, they heard Harry stirring.

_(Harry)_

When Harry was waking up he felt that he was laying on something soft which was weird because his uncle would never allow him any real comfort. As Harry was puzzling over this he then remembered everything that happened and what Udonna had told him. With that he shot straight up into a sitting position and looked around the room so he could make sure he hadn't been dreaming. When he realized it hadn't been a dream he felt a surge of happiness go through him and he smiled the biggest smile he had ever remembered smiling.

Udonna and Claire chose that time to enter the room which in turn had Harry turning to look at them. Happily Harry yelled "I not dreaming, you real my wish true" and jumped off of the bed and ran into Udonna's waiting arms and she lifted him up off the floor. It was there that Harry received his first real hung in over a year and half, he was then passed to Claire and got another huge hug. While in Claire's arms she said "Welcome to the family Harry." Which was met with another one of Harry's bright smiles.

When Harry finally settled down Udonna asked him if he was hungry, and with Harry's stomach replying with an animalistic sound she conjured up some cereal. Harry watched as Udonna performed magic and said "you freak like me." Which in turn had anger bumbling inside Udonna's chest once more for the poor and barbaric treatment that this child had to endure. When she finally had her anger under control, so she wouldn't scare Harry, she turned to him and said "Harry just because we can do magic doesn't mean we are freaks it just means we are special." and before Harry got a chance to protest that magic wasn't real Udonna said "eat your breakfast and then we will talk about it okay." With Harry's stomach giving another growl he quickly agreed and sat down at the table to eat his lucky charms.

When Harry had finished his breakfast Udonna banished the dirty dishes into the kitchen to be taken care of later and tried to think of how to start the long and difficult conversation with Harry. She knew that he wouldn't be able to understand the finer details like Dumbledore stealing from him and his Godfather's predicament until he was much older so she decided to keep it as simple as possible. With a plan forming in her head she lead Harry back over to the bed Claire had made and swiftly transformed it into a three setter couch. As Harry chose the spot in the middle still wide eyed at what Udonna had just done. Udonna took the one to his left while Claire took the one to his right and the talk began.

Udonna decided to start with his parents because with the treatment he received she could only guess at the lies that they had told him. "Harry what can you tell me about your parents?" Udonna asked gently. Harry replied "My aunt and uncle said they dunks and dug users, belonged to secret cult and die is car cash. But maybe they lie." Udonna's suspicions were proven correct with Harry's short statement. "Harry listen to me okay. Your parents were not drunks and drug users and they did not belong to a secret cult, they were actually great warriors who fought against a really bad man." Harry looked up to Udonna surprised and asked "You know my parents." "No Harry I did not know your parents but I know about them and what really happened to them." with that statement Udonna got Harry's undivided attention as she started telling him the shorter less detailed version of what happened.

"Okay Harry first off do you believe in magic?" Harry looked down at his lap and stated sadly "Uncle said magic not real and I no say it or I get in touble." Udonna just could not believe how those barbaric humans could keep a child's heritage from him. "Harry your uncle was wrong. Magic does exist, in fact we are in a magic forest right now known as the mystic forest. Even this tree which was made into my home 20 years ago is filled with magic. Even you have magic in you." Harry began to shake his head no and protest when Udonna continued. "Harry earlier you said your wish came true right." with Harry's short nod she asked "what wish were you talking about." Now it was Harry's turn to explain "when I in backyard I wish to leave where no one find me and not be slave. Then me feel pulling when I touched tree and I come here." Udonna was surprised that a simple wish could unlock his mystic powers but given the way he was treated there was probably a lot of hope and will power behind the wish. "Harry what happened to you is what we call wish magic. Some people have the ability to wish very hard for something and then it comes true. When you made that wish you unlocked your mystic powers which allowed you to come here. See we go from place to place by going through trees like you did when you came here, understand." with Harry's nod Udonna continued. "So in that case can you see that magic is real and that you have it." again with Harry's nod she smiled and went on.

"Harry your mom and dad had magic too and in turn they witches and wizards." at this point Harry interrupted her "If magic real why me no see any." Udonna smiled when she saw him really starting to believe. "Well Harry witches and wizards decided along time ago that it would be best to hide their world from muggles or people who can't do magic." "Why" "Because muggles tend to not like things they can't explain and would eventually want to get rid of all magic like your aunt and uncle." With that statement Harry gave and understanding nod but said "So we in wizard world right now." "No Harry we are in a much more powerful world called the mystic realm, and like the wizards we don't want anybody to know of us so we are a secret too okay." With Harry nodding he went back to listening. "Now Harry you must understand this okay, not all wizards are good some of them are bad, and a few years ago one wizard went as bad as you can go. His name was Voldemort. Voldemort started to gather some followers and brought them over to the dark side. Anyone you would fight against him would end up dead." At that Harry gave a frightful expression towards Udonna which broke her heart even more but the child needed to know about his past. "Don't worry he can't hurt you here, remember my promise you are safe here." Harry once again nodded but scooted closer to Udonna which didn't go unnoticed by either of the sorceress. "Okay back to the story. As Voldemort's army was growing bigger, so was the light army. It soon turned out into an all out war, but then one night something happened. Voldemort went to your house on Halloween night 2 years ago to try and get your parents to join him but they refused so he killed them." When Harry heard this tears started to form in his eyes and he scooted all the way over to Udonna. Udonna just held him close and continued because the faster she got this over with the faster Harry could start to move on with his new life.

"After he killed your parents Harry he then tried to kill you." Harry then looked up sharply and said "why he want kill me I just a baby." " I know Harry and he did have a reason for trying to kill you but that is for when you are older understand." Harry nodded once again while she continued. "Harry when Voldemort tried to kill you, you somehow sent his spell back towards him and turned him into a spirit, but everybody in the wizard world thinks you killed him. So you are know as "The boy who Lived." " but I no want to be boy who lived I want to be only me." "Don't worry Harry here you can be anyone you want to be and no one will force you to be anybody else." As Harry smiled up at Udonna he said "I no want to be arry anymore can you give me new name to."

To say Udonna was surprised at this request but after she thought it through she said "Well I guess since you are starting over here a new name would be good, so how about Ryan Mystic and we can call you Ry for short, does that sound good?" Harry thought for moment and thought it sounded cool so he said "Ya that works. Miss Udonna can I ask another question?" Udonna smiled and said "Of course Ry." "Well I get new name and new life do I get new mommy and daddy to." At this Udonna's heart plumped to the bottom of her stomach thinking he didn't want to stay here but she got her emotions under control and answered "If that is what you want Ry I am sure we can find you one." Then Ryan smiled and said "Do I chose to?" "Of course you can help chose since it will be your family after all" Udonna said with her voice cracking at the end of the statement. "Then I chose you to be my new mommy."

Hearing that statement come from Harry Udonna just smiled and replied "Harry I would love to become your new mommy, and I am sure Claire would love to become your new cousin." Udonna said looking at Claire who had the biggest smile Udonna had ever seen on her "That's right" she said "I would love for you to be my cousin. Oh my gosh this going to be so much fun I get to teach you all sorts of stuff like how to ride a broom, how to get out of doing chores, and so much much more.." Claire's rant was cut short when Ryan began to yawn so Udonna said "How about we show Ry to his new bedroom." Ryan's head jerked up and said "I get my own room."

Harry was jumping up and down all the way down the hallway to his new room. When the three of them stopped at a wooden door Ryan looked up at saw that the name on the door already read Ryan Mystic in big dark blue letters with green dragons at both ends. When he saw this he smiled and said "I love dragons." which got Udonna and Claire to let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding. As Harry opened the door and looked around he gasped and turned to the other two and said "is all mine" with their nod he smiled again then turned to look at the room one more time. Standing before him was a medium size room that was 10 times bigger than his cupboard at home with two doors on either side of the room and a nice blue carpet with dragons on it.

In the right hand corner in front of a window was a twin sized bed with that would last him until his late teens. Right beside the bed was a night stand with a lamp on it that was in the shape of a dragon. At the end of his bed sat a toy chest with the words Ryan's toys on it just like the door. In front of his other window sat a desk and a chair which had paper and crayons on it already. On the opposite wall of his bed sat a dresser and a bookcase side by side but both of them were empty. At his look of sadness towards the items Udonna bent down and said "we will take you shopping tomorrow okay." With Ryan's smile returned to his face he then looked at the door on the left side of the room that red Ryan's Closet and the door on the right side of the room read Ryan's Bathroom. He also noticed that everything in the room seemed to be made out of the tree itself which surprised Ryan a little but he was happy all the same. After Ryan got over his surprise and glee he turned to Udonna and said "Will you tuck me in."

As Udonna laid Ryan down in his bed and pulled up the covers around him she asked "would you like me to sing you a lullaby?" and with Ryan's happy nod she sang a song that always put Bowen right to sleep. When Ryan was sleeping peacefully Udonna cast a spell on him that would alert her if he woke up during the night. As she was leaving the room she was thinking that Bowen where ever he was would always have a gigantic place in her heart but somehow with the last 24 hours Ryan managed to find a place in there too.

Then Udonna made her way back into the main room where Claire was sitting on the couch with a pad and paper ready for their next set of business before they went to bed. As Udonna looked at Claire she saw the same emotions that were playing in her own eyes mirroring back at her. "So" Claire said "What are we going to do about this Dumbledore person." All the while a evil smile crept up onto her face which Udonna found herself praying that that smile would never be directed at her.

_(Dumbledore)_

As Dumbledore sat in his office as the headmaster of Hogwarts he couldn't help but feel something drastic had changed in the wizard world and he had a sinking feeling he would not like it. He looked unto Fawkes and said "It would be a pity for someone to screw up my plans now when I am so close to having the Potter fortune, estate, and their brat all under my direct control." He briefly thought the change might have something to do with Harry but decided against it because he knew with the letter he left the Dursley's, they would make his life hell until he sent Hagrid to rescue him and introduce into the magic world. At first he planned on putting Mrs. Figg as a look out on their street but that would we a waste of wizard power for one single brat. With that he went back to the papers on his desk mentally reminding himself to keep a look out for anything out of the ordinary. What he didn't know was that since the wizard world would have no contact with Harry Potter until his 11th birthday, he would find out what was going on but it would already be to late to change anything. All the while the school rooster book had replaced the name Harry Potter with Ryan Mystic.


	6. Chapter 5: Famila

**Thanks for everyone who read my story and reviews are always welcome.**

**Chapter 5: familia**

_**Last time:**_

_**As Dumbledore sat in his office as the headmaster of Hogwarts he couldn't help but feel something drastic had changed in the wizard world and he had a sinking feeling he would not like it. He looked unto Fawkes and said "It would be a pity for someone to screw up my plans now when I am so close to having the Potter fortune, estate, and their brat all under my direct control." He briefly thought the change might have something to do with Harry but decided against it because he knew with the letter he left the Dursley's, they would make his life hell until he sent Hagrid to rescue him and introduce into the magic world. At first he planned on putting Mrs. Figg as a look out on their street but that would we a waste of wizard power for one single brat. With that he went back to the papers on his desk mentally reminding himself to keep a look out for anything out of the ordinary. What he didn't know was that since the wizard world would have no contact with Harry Potter until his 11**__**th**__** birthday, he would find out what was going on but it would already be to late to change anything. All the while the school rooster book had replaced the name Harry Potter with Ryan Mystic. **_

_(2 years_ _later)_

The two years that Ryan had spent in the Mystic Forest with Udonna and Claire had been the best in his life that he could ever remember. Since Ryan's magic was completely unleashed he had learned that his brain developed quicker than average for a young child, which was normal in the Mystic realm but not in the others. In the human real he would be considered a genius with and IQ of 320 while in the wizard realm he would be considered a prodigy. Both were great honors in those realms but Ryan was completely happy being just an average young soul in the mystic realm. Also being in the Mystic realm helped his growth, now he was the size of a six year old, but would retain normal growth from here on out so he wouldn't look too out of place when they put their plan in motion for the wizard realm.

On his 4th birthday last year Udonna had set him down while Claire was out picking potion ingredients, and explained all of the finer details in Ryan's story that she had kept secret. To say that Ryan was shocked was an understatement, but with Ryan's mystic comprehension skills he understood everything and he was angry at how his world treated him and he promised himself when the time came he would get his revenge. Ryan, Claire, and Udonna had decided that they would leave everything in the wizard realm alone until he turned 11 and at that point put their plan into action. So with that out of the way for a few more years Ryan could enjoy his next years at Rootcore just being a kid and learning Mystic Magic which was a hundred times more powerful than any type of wizard magic.

Now it is time for his 5th birthday which is why Ryan is found sleeping in until 8 o'clock. On a normal day he would be up and dressed by 6:30 ready to start his morning exercise and meditation. This session included jogging, hand to hand combat, and mediation. Even though he was only four now five years old that looked like an six year old, it was customary for every mystic child to be able to protect their selves from an early age if they were ever caught not being able to use their magic. The meditation helped clear their minds and strengthen their mind shields which Ryan's were already as strong as Dumbledore's and would continue to grow along side his magic. Now all of this conspired within two hours and by 9 o'clock Ryan was showered, dressed and sitting at the table waiting for his breakfast along with Claire. After breakfast Claire was sent off to gather the ingredients that she would need that day in her apprenticeship while Ryan was reading and taking notes on which ever mystic subject he was working on that day. Mondays and Wednesdays consisted of Potions, Tuesdays and Thursdays was Practical and everyday spells, Friday was Mystic creature studies , Saturday was Mystic Plant studies, and Sunday was Ryan's free day which usually meant a family activity. Their family actives usually were picnics, walks through the forest, visits to nearby villages, or just hanging out all day doing nothing. Now in the wizard realm you would need to have a wand to practice magic but that was not needed in you grew up in the mystic realm and had magic in your blood, which Ryan had.

As Ryan grows so will his studies but they will stay the same until the age of six. Now all of his studies were between 9:30 and 12:00 and then he would have lunch and spend the next hour to hour and a half working on his essay going over everything he leaned that day. When he was done with that it was around 2 o'clock and he had the rest of they day to do whatever he wanted. That usually consisted of playing with toys in his room or playing outside until it was time for dinner at 5 o'clock. Since Ryan's second day at Rootcore he and entire wardrobe of clothes and more toys than he ever play with but his room was always nice and neat. Then after dinner from 5:30 to 6:30 was night time meditation then bath time and finally bedtime. When Ryan would finally crawl into bed at 7o'clock Udonna would stay and either read him a bedtime story or sing him a lullaby then they would wake up the next day and do it all over again. Their only days off that wasn't a Sunday was when it was somebody's birthday.

Now a lot of people would say that that kind of schedule for a four year old, no matter how smart he is, is barbaric but Ryan liked and even enjoyed to stability and structure that was around his life. But today was different because today was when he would gain a new responsibility that every mystic child gained at the age of five.

When Ryan finally came down stairs it was 8:30 and he immediately was sat down by Claire in front of an enormous pile of Udonna's special birthday chocolate chip pancakes. When everybody was done eating Udonna told Ryan "Go on upstairs and get ready to go out today because we have a surprise for you. With that said Ryan raced upstairs and got dressed. When he came back down the stairs that he was wearing a brown short sleeve t-shirt that had a moving green dragon on it, Basie baggie pants with pockets down the side and a belt that was hid under the shirt, dark brown lace up hiking boots that were partly covered up by the pants and his pitch black sunglasses that had fire designs on them. Ever since coming to the mystic realm Ryan had kept his hair short and spiked with ice blue tips that matched his new eye color that he got by accidentally exploding a color dye potion.. Since Udonna had healed him he no longer needed glasses and his scar was completely gone which he was grateful for. He had also received a his mystic tattoo on his right upper arm when he began his mystic training which informed everybody in the forest he was a sorcerer in training and also that he was being taught my the mystic rangers or ranger in his case. Unlike normal tattoos this one would not fade and would grow with him and his magic. It was also self updating whenever he reached a new level of magic and if he ever got a new mentor. (The tattoo is the ranger morphing circle with his name in the center) Once everyone else was ready to go the trio headed out into the forest.

Two hours had passed by and Ryan still had no idea where Udonna was taking him. He was starring at his feet and not watching where he was going so he didn't even notice when Udonna steered him into a tree until he felt the pulling sensation of realm traveling. When Ryan finally looked up he saw that they were standing in a goblin park facing a mystic animal pet shop. See just like the wizard realm there was also a goblin realm where all the goblins in all the realms came from. This in turn would prove to be very useful when Ryan decided to pay the wizard realm a visit because goblins of gringotts came from here and new of the mystic realm and had very good relations with them.

When Ryan looked at the pet shop his eyes grew wide as saucers and he looked at Udonna who said "On every mystic child's 5th birthday they receive their familias as you have seen with Claire and her dragon egg. Now your familia will stay with you as long as you are breathing or alive and they will also grow with your magic. So in turn the more power a mystic has the larger their familias will grow the wizards also practice this but not until they are fully grown where in turn mystics get to grow and learn alongside their familias. Now since this animal will be your familia you are personally responsible for it because once a familia is bonded to its master it will obey nobody else. Understand Ryan." Ryan shook his head yes and replied "How will I know which one will be my familia?" "You will know when you see it." Ryan shook his head stating that he understood and the three of them walked to the magical animal pet shop.

When they entered the shop Ryan was taken back by how many animals were inside in cages and at that moment he was thanking god for all the silencing charms that had been placed over them. As Ryan was walking threw the rows of animals Udonna went up to the goblin in charge of the shop and explained who and what they were and why they were here. When the goblin heard that they were from the mystic realm and were here for Ryan to buy his familia he could almost jump for joy for it was a great honor for a mystic to chose your store for this spacial occasion and this was even more special when they savior of the wizard realm was that mystic. As a result the goblin that Udonna found out was called Triphook was eager to help in any way possible and explained that the all the goblins had known about Harry Potter turning into Ryan Mystic as soon as it happened and that they would keep their secret forever.

Back over to Ryan who had stopped in the mammal section was staring at a cage that held a white bluefire nine-tail puppy which came up about to Ryan's knee. The puppy resembled and Alaska Malamute cross bread with a white timber wolf. As this puppy would grow into an adult it would grow a new tail with each magical challenge that Ryan would overcome until it had nine. After the dog had nine tails then it would start to grow in size alongside Ryan's magic. The puppy's eyes were pure ocean blue with fire designs in them, her coat was pure white with blue specks all over it which shimmered in the sunlight, and she had two bushy white tails with blue fire at their tips that were stuck together. As Ryan met her gaze he immediately felt a connection and new that this was to be his familia.

When Triphook, Claire, and Udonna went over to him they found Ryan in a starring contest with one of the most beautiful among the most rarest species in all the realms. The animal finally broke the gaze by stating Ryan's dominance over her by laying down and rolling over. When Triphook saw this he almost fainted because it was know that anyone who this species of creature saw as their master that that person would become extremely powerful and would do great things. Ryan looked over to his audience and stated "This is the animal that I have chosen to be my familia." So Udonna told Triphook they would be back for the animal as soon as they got supplies for it from the Mammal Pet Supreme Mart down the road. When they left Triphook couldn't contain his excitement about being the pet shop that not only a mystic came to but also the boy who lived he just had to tell his brother Griphook who worked at gringotts in the wizard realm.

As the trio was walking down the street to the Mammal pet Supreme Mart or MSM as it was called Udonna was explaining to Ryan about the bluefire nine-tails since he wasn't supposed to learn of them for a bout another two years. "Well Ryan your familia is a bluefire nine-tail puppy which is one of the most rarest animals in all the realms. In all of our history the only ones that were ever seen or captured were bonded to some of the greatest mystics of their time which have only happened 3 times now including you makes that 4. See the bluefire nine-tails are one of the most powerful magical creatures and their power is marked first by how many tails is has and then by it's growth but this one will only be growing with your magic. This creature cannot be chosen by anyone that it hasn't chosen itself to serve. Ryan understand this when a person is bonded to a familia then those two share a bond that allows them to share magic as well, so when you two become bonded then your magic will merge with it's magic understand." "Yes mommy I understand." "Good now as you saw you familia has fire on the tips of it's tails, but the puppy has the ability to spread the fire all over it's body. Now since you two will be sharing magic you will also gain this ability but make sure you do not loose control over it because I would prefer to keep my house without any scorch marks on it." By this time they had reached the store and went inside.

The first thing Ryan did was head to the collars and leashes to find one that would compliment his familia's colors. When Ryan got to the isle he was surprised to see how many different kind of collars there were in one place but decided to not mention his surprise. Ryan had been looking through the collars for about 10 minutes when he spotted the perfect one. It was black with white and blue moving flames on it that looked like actual fire and it had and gold circular name plate on it where once you said the dogs name it would engrave itself on it. The collar also acted and a tracking device and insistent transporter that worked over all the realms so you could locate you animal literally anywhere and call it back to you. It would also grow along with your dog so you didn't have to by any new collars in the future and it was unchewable and unbreakable. They also picked up the matching leash for when they were in public places. After that they went to the toy section and bought the package of 101 unbreakable toys for you monster of a dog, along with a few extra trowing balls. Then they were heading over to they bedding, where Ryan picked out the matching bed that went wit h his leash and collar, then they went and got a water and food bowl that also matched the bed, collar, and leash along with a small bag of monster mystic dog food.( they have a spell that can make more if you have some of the original) As they were checking out Ryan spotted the charms section and picked out the charm that looked like an ice fireball that was loaded down with goblin protections spells that were literally impenetrable, and picked up a book named Dog Training for Dummies. The total of their purchase came out to be 358 galleons 56 sickles and 27 nuts. _(The money system in the goblin, mystic and wizard realms are all the same.)_

Before they left the store Udonna transported all of the items back to Rootcore except for the collar and leash. They then headed back to the pet shop to retrieve Ryan's new familia. When they got there they saw Triphook talking to another goblin who looked exactly like him except the different clothes. The two goblins made their way over to the trio and Triphook introduced the other goblin "Lady Udonna, Mistress Clair, Lord Mystic (_that is Ryan's formal name)_ I would like to introduce you to my twin brother Griphook who works at gringotts in the wizard realm." "Nice to meet you Griphook" the three replied in unison. Griphook gave a short bow and answered "The pleasure is all mine and on behalf of the hook clan my brother and I thank you for the honor of helping out three mystics not to mention one of them being "The Boy Who Lived" if ever you return to wizard realm Lord Mystic and need assists just come by gringotts in Diagon Alley as ask for me. I will be honored to help you in any way possible." As Ryan heard this he knew he knew could trust Griphook because goblins always kept their word "Thank you master Griphook and there is actually something you can help me with, but I would prefer to be able to speak with less eyes and ears around and at a different time." Griphook understood the meaning of his statement immediately and handed him a gold dragon amulet attached to a chain and said "When there are no longer eyes and ears around just touch the dragon and say fireheart and I will be at your service." Ryan took the necklace and placed it around his neck and thanked the goblin.

Ryan then went to collect his familia while Udonna paid for it. As Ryan was placing the collar around the puppy's neck he thought of the perfect name for his familia. As Ryan said it for the first time the name appeared on the gold name plate on the collar and it read _Keaon _in perfect script. The bluefire nine-tail puppy looked up at him and barked as if saying it would do. As they were leaving Claire asked her young cousin "so have you thought of a name for her yet Ryan." "Yes I have actually I named her Keaon for power and greatness." Udonna looked at Ryan with an approving look and said "well her name fits her she will indeed be great and powerful with you by her side." They then went back through the tree and headed home to have Ryan's birthday dinner.

When they go home Ryan took everything he purchased to his room and set up his familia's sleeping area. He put the fluffy dog pillow that would grow with the size of the animal that slept on it by his nightstand with the bottomless box of toys next to it. He then hung up the leash on the inside of his closet door and looked over to Keaon who was already dozing on her bed and Ryan decided to let her sleep while he went and did more research on her kind in the library then later that night after dinner they would preform the familia bonding ceremony. Ryan was pleased to see that the color of Keaon and her things complimented the colors in his room already except for the green. So using the color transformation spell he learned about two months back he changed all the green in his room to an ice like color, and changed the words on the doors to a midnight black. After that he transformed the dragon designs that were on the carpet to that of his familia. When that was done he stood back and admired his work.

By the time Ryan was half way through the chapter of the bluefire nine-tail, dinner was ready so he went and got Keaon and went down to eat. Keaon's water and food bowls were placed in the kitchen by the door that led out to the balcony and Udonna had already taken the liberty to magically engrave her name on each. When Ryan was done eating Claire put a blindfold around his eyes while Udonna went and got his cake and presents that were sent by various people throughout the forest who have come to love Ryan.

When the blindfold was removed Ryan gasped in surprise as he stared at the 3D bluefire nine-tail dog cake and his face broke out into a smile and said "This is the best birthday ever." When they were done eating cake Ryan went and opened his other presents. The first one was from Claire and was a book over Familia bonds and how to strengthen them. The next was a smaller gift from Udonna which turned out to be a copy of their family tree and when he turned to the last page he saw his name under the caption that said adopted son of Leanbow and Udonna and brother to Bowen. Ryan was so happy when he saw this because he knew that the magic of the mystic realm had finally accepted him as part of their family and added him to the tree. He hugged the book for all it was worth and promised to cherish it for the rest of his life and mentally added that he would somehow bring Leanbow and Bowen home for Udonna's birthday that was in 6 months. The rest of the presents were various kinds of candy mostly from the villages that Ryan visited on their forest walks.

After all of that was over Ryan gathered his presents and took them to his room followed closely by Keaon. He then placed the two books on the book shelf that was over 3/4s full of books that Ryan had been reading and researching. He was so glad and proud of himself when he successfully cast a bookshelf extension charm on it so it had endless amounts of shelves. All you had to do was push the button on the right hand side and more shelves would slide up and the button on the left would make them slide down. He then put the candy in his candy box that was placed on his desk with a bottomless charm so he could put as much candy in their as he wanted. It was also password protected so nobody could steal any when they got a sweet tooth. He actually learned that the hard way 8 months ago when Claire was craving something sweet and he came in to find his complete stash completely gone. That was when he added the password and voice recognition charm, which in turn made Claire furious that she no longer had a secret candy supply.

At 6 o'clock it was time for the bonding ceremony, so everyone gathered in the main room. Udonna told Ryan to place Keaon upon the table and at that point she cast a mild sleeping charm on him. Udonna then placed Ryan next to Keaon and did the same thing. After 20 minutes of chanting and spell casting a soft blue and white glow started to form around Ryan and Keaon and kept growing until it covered them both. The glow got brighter and brighter until Udonna and Claire had to look away and then gold thin lines started to form between Ryan and Keaon until they were as bright as the glow. Then with a powerful magical surge the bond was complete and magic blew through the entire forest. When it was over Udonna picked up Ryan and took him to bed while Claire carried Keaon. After they were safely and comfortably tucked in Claire and Udonna went to their own rooms to get some sleep not knowing Ryan's promise to make their family whole again.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 6: Brothers

**Thanks for everyone who read my story and reviews are always welcome.**

**Review answers:**

**Guest:**Thanks for the spelling correction in the last chapter.

**Solartiger: **Hogwarts will be in later chapters.

**Godspell: **Both the Mystic Force and Hogwarts will be in later chapters but will have changes added to their scripts.

**Chapter 6: Brothers**

_**Last time:**_

_**At 6 o'clock it was time for the bonding ceremony, so everyone gathered in the main room. Udonna told Ryan to place Keaon upon the table and at that point she cast a mild sleeping charm on him. Udonna then placed Ryan next to Keaon and did the same thing. After 20 minutes of chanting and spell casting a soft blue and white glow started to form around Ryan and Keaon and kept growing until it covered them both. The glow got brighter and brighter until Udonna and Claire had to look away and then gold thin lines started to form between Ryan and Keaon until they were as bright as the glow. Then with a powerful magical surge the bond was complete and magic blew through the entire forest. When it was over Udonna picked up Ryan and took him to bed while Claire carried Keaon. After they were safely and comfortably tucked in Claire and Udonna went to their own rooms to get some sleep not knowing Ryan's promise to make their family whole again.**_

_(3 months later)_

Ryan woke up to sunlight shinning through his window with a smile on his face. He groggily looked around the room and let his gaze rest on Keaon. It had been three months since his 5th birthday and the bonding ceremony and if Ryan thought his life was good before then now he could only classify it as great. About two days after his birthday Ryan had contacted Griphook and set up a meeting for the next day.

At the meeting Ryan and Udonna explained everything that they knew of what Dumbledore was doing. When they finished their explanation Griphook was beyond angry at what had been done to a child. When Griphook calmed down he explained that a guardian could only take out money from their wards vault only to be used in taking care of the child. Since Dumbledore didn't even know Ryan was here he was breaking the law but the only way to charge him was to explain where Ryan was and that was not an option. So it was decided that Griphook would explain the situation to the master goblin of the bank and they would begin the investigation into Dumbledore but would take no action until Ryan returned on his 11th birthday. When that was said and done Griphook returned to gringotts to get the ball rolling as Ryan returned to his routine but with one more addition to it.

See after Ryan got Keaon, Udonna took a half hour of his free time away to have familia training. Now since Keaon was one of the rarest species they didn't have a lot to go on so Udonna had Ryan form his and Keaon's mental link before anything else so they could have some help. This took Ryan two whole weeks to master but now he could freely talk to Keaon with his mind even if he was in a different realm and Ryan learned that Keaon was really smart. When that was complete Ryan started taking the training lessons from Keaon instead of Udonna, which of course had her go into a lecture about how he should learn from his own kind. But in order for Udonna to keep teaching him she would have to know everything that Keaon could do and the only way to do that is if she had Ryan relay the information to her after receiving it from Keaon. There was no point in that because once Keaon gave the information to Ryan, Ryan would technically be teaching Udonna but they couldn't do that because when you become the master of a bluefire nine-tail you also had to become the master of secrecy.

See everybody thinks that Keaon's species is really rare because nobody has seen them but that isn't true. One of Ryan's first lesson from Keaon after the mind link was established was the history of the bluefire nine-tails. In this lesson Ryan learned that there was a secret realm where Keaon's race lived and ruled, but it was protected from anyone trying to enter who wasn't a nine-tail or bonded to one. Ryan also learned that a nine-tail could sense when their master was born and then they would appear when it was time to be bonded. Keaon told Ryan when he was older that he would take Ryan to this realm but for now Ryan needed to learn the secrets of the nine-tails.

Nobody knew this but Keaon and his race were a lot like phoenix's in many ways. So they could do everything a phoenix does plus their own brand of magic. During the three months that Ryan had been studying with Keaon he learned how to: fire travel, turn into his animagus form which was a shadow phoenix, shadow travel in his animagus form, turn invisible (one way the nine-tails keep from being seen), and last but not least he learned how to locate someone from within any realm. Along with that training Ryan had to get used to his other physical changes that came with being bonded to Keaon which included: his new eye sight, his new strength, his new hearing, his new tear healing power and most importantly his new ability to sense danger. After he learned all of this Ryan and Keaon focused on strengthening their bond to the point of seeing through each others eyes but Keaon had told Ryan it wouldn't happen for a few years.

During the time that Ryan and Keaon was not training, Keaon would act just like a regular puppy and play around. Ryan was also happy that Keaon had grown another one of her tails which meant they both were getting stronger. When Ryan learned how to use his locating power he started searching the realms for Leanbow and Bowen so he could keep his promise by reuniting them before Udonna's birthday which was now three months away. The reason Ryan was so happy today was that yesterday he had actually located Leanbow for a brief time then he disappeared and was replaced with someone else. Keaon had said that when that happens then the person you are looking for is possessed by another which explained why Leanbow hasn't returned home all thesse years, but this information didn't faze Ryan for he knew that any curse could be broken. Today he was going to start his search for Bowen which couldn't be as hard as Leanbow because Bowen was just a baby when he disappeared.

After escaping his thoughts Ryan noticed that he was running a half hour late so he hurriedly got up and got dressed and did his morning routine. Today was Tuesday so he would be doing spells which he was grateful for because the essays concerning spells were a lot easier to do than the ones concerning potions because you didn't have to give your suggestion on how to improve what you learned. So after lunch and his familia training it was now 2:30 so he had two and a half hours to search for Bowen. Now finding Bowen and Leanbow was going to be the easy part but actually bringing them here was going to be the hard part.

When the time came Ryan and Keaon walked outside and then tree traveled under invisibility to the closest realm which was the human one. Ryan could conduct the search from Rootcore but it worked faster if you were in the realm you were searching. As always Ryan and Keaon sat down under a tree and started their search and within 5 minutes they actually got a hit on where Bowen was. Out of excitement they both fire traveled to where his magical signature said he was, but when they arrived they didn't like what they saw when they found themselves standing outside of an orphanage. Ryan was almost positive that it would take a lot to convince Bowen to come with them because he thought that his older brother would have had a family that loved him but that didn't seem to be the case. "_Well this is Ironic isn't Keaon. Udonna's blood son seems to have a similar upbringing as her adopted one." "Yes Ry it does but it seems that fate is on our side for once." "Why do you say that Keaon" "because once we convince Bowen to come he won't want to come back and everybody else will think he was a runaway." "Oh ya wow I knew I picked out a smart familia" "you picked out me, ha I think you forget that I sensed when you were born mister" "Ya ya lets just go and talk to Bowen because the faster we get him to come the more time we can focus on bringing dad home." _With that Ryan and Keaon both sneaked into the orphanage still under invisibility and started searching for Bowen. It wasn't long until they found him in his room laying on his bed listening to his iPod. (description looks the same as on the movie here is a link ) Even though Bowen had most of his injuries covered up Ryan could still tell the signs of abuse because he once lived through it so without thinking of the consequences he put Bowen under a mild sleep spell that Udonna taught him. He then gathered up everything of Bowen's and sent it back to his room at Rootcore where he knew it would be safe because of the password spell he had put on his door. After that was done Ryan grabbed hold of Bowen's hand and fire traveled to a meadow in the mystic forest so he could explain everything to him. Once they had landed Ryan took off the spell and took a few steps back as Bowen woke up.

_(Bowen)_

When Bowen opened his eyes he noticed that he was no longer in his room so he jumped up and gazed around already on guard from all the years spent at the orphanage. Once he saw we wasn't in danger he calmed down and heard someone say "If I show myself will you promise not to react badly please." Bowen spun around at the sound of the voice but again saw nobody and then he thought back to what the voice said and Bowen said "I promise."

Then out of nowhere a boy about 5 or 6 years old with short black hair with ice colored tips appeared with a a white dog beside him that had three tails. Bowen had to blink ten times before he realized he wasn't hallucinating and then said "This has got to be a dream." But before he finished the sentence the kid started to walk towards him but with Bowen thinking that this was a dream he stayed where he was. When the kid stopped he had an evil grin on his face that Bowen really didn't like and faster then he could thought possible the kid swung his leg and knocked Bowen to the ground which was really hard.

After being dazed for a moment Bowen reacted by jumping up into a fighting position but the kid didn't do anything but say "Did that hurt." "No, I just winced and said ow for no reason." "Well then tell me if this was really a dream would you of felt that pain." This stopped Bowen in his tracks and thought back, he had never felt any kind of pain in any of his other dreams but he did in this one it didn't make any sense except if this wasn't a dream. "This is not a dream is it." "Nope you are fully awake." "Then how did I get here when the last place I remember being is in my room at home." "you actually call that place you were in home." "Ya it is the only one I have ever known because my parents didn't want me." Bowen said dropping his fighting stance his voiced laced with pain. "your wrong." the kid said "wrong about what kid." "About your parents not wanting you, in fact they love you." "and how would you know that" "Because I am your younger brother."

_(2 Hours later)_

It had been two hours since Bowen had showed up in the mystic forest with Ryan and learned the truth which he was still processing. After Ryan said he was Bowen's younger brother they both sat down and Ryan started to explain the situation. After about the 100th interruption from Bowen in five minutes, Ryan placed a silencing charm on him and said "You can ask your questions later we only have a hour left before we have to go home and I would like a majority of this to be explained first." When Bowen tried to say okay he found out that he couldn't make a sound which in turn got him glaring at Ryan but nodded his head all the same.

When Ryan was done, it would have been a huge understatement to say Bowen was shocked because he actually fainted. When Ryan revived him with a stinging charm which got Ryan another hard glare Bowen had a million questions which Ryan answered after he lifted the silencing spell. "So you are saying we are in a magic realm, I am a mystic warrior from birth, my real name is Bowen, my mom thinks I was kidnapped, my dad is in the underworld where you found him possessed by someone or something, you are my adopted younger brother Ryan, I have a cousin named Claire that is 15 like me, and this is all possible because of magic." "Yes I knew you were a fast learner" Ryan stated happily before Bowen said "Are you nuts."

Ryan dropped his smile immediately and stood up and said "How about a demonstration that magic is real." "Fine but I still think you are nuts." Ryan just smirked and with a snap of his fingers was engulfed in ice blue flames which made Bowen jump up startled and scared for the him. When the flames disappeared Ryan was gone but then Bowen felt a tap on his shoulder and when he turned around his mouth fell open. Ryan was standing behind him not harmed at all. "What did you just do." Bowen asked frantically "I am sorry I can't actually tell you because I am sworn to secrecy and I actually wasn't even supposed to show you so when you finally meet the family can you keep this to your self." Bowen just stood there starring at Ryan like he still didn't completely believe but gave another affirmative nod and after a few more tricks and spells along with Ryan turning into a black bird with ice tipped wings and ice blue eyes. Bowen finally believed in magic and the story that Ryan had told him.

When that was done, Ryan introduced Bowen to Keaon and explained what a familia is then fire traveled the three of them back to his room so Bowen could be alone to process the information he had just learned and accepted, which was where he was now. Ryan told him he didn't want their mother to know about him until they were able to free his father so they could surprise her on her birthday which in turn would give Bowen more time to get used to living here. In exchange for this Ryan promised to start teaching him magic, and about what his new life would be like.

_(Ryan)_

Ryan was sitting at the dinner table with Claire while Udonna was finishing up dinner so Ryan decided to tell Claire about finding Bowen. After he wordlessly put up a secrecy spell he told Claire everything well except for all of his powers that he had gained. Claire's reaction was about what you expect and tried to run to tell Udonna but Ryan stopped her and explained. "Claire listen mom can't know about him yet okay, because if I bring Bowen in right now mom would be really happy but also really sad that dad wasn't home yet so I want to wait until I get dad free and home. This will also give Bowen time to get used to the idea of living here, and also learn some magic so he won't be so far behind when he begins his training." Although Claire knew what Ryan said was true she didn't like keeping something this big from her aunt for three moths but said she would help him out by helping hide and teach Bowen when Ryan was doing his lessons. After that dinner went back to normal or as normal as it can be when your hiding your long lost relative in your room.

When dinner was over Claire went to Ryan's room with the password he gave her and took Bowen to her room and hid all of his stuff in the back of Ryan's closet so when Udonna came to tuck Ryan in she wouldn't notice anything. Bowen was grateful for this because he was really happy that his parents wanted him, but he wasn't ready to face his mom yet. He also was glad he could see that she was a good parent unlike some of the people he had stayed with in foster care.

So the kids secret stayed secret and after a month everybody had fallen into a routine. Since Ryan woke up before everybody else to do his training while Claire did hers in the evening. He woke Bowen up from the top of the bunk bed in his room. Ryan had transformed his bed into this when Bowen first came here and put under a invisibility spell so his mom would not notice. This way Bowen could also be in the room when she put Ryan to bed to get a feel for what his life should have been like.

At first Bowen felt angry and jealous of Ryan for having such a good life which was supposed to be his, but then he remembered how Ryan came into this life. He remembered Ryan telling him how his parents were killed and then he was put into an abusive home just so he could be manipulated down the road. When that he found out that had happened Bowen felt all his anger and jealousy of Ryan slip away because he knew it wasn't Ryan's fault when he had no control over the situation and Ryan was even helping to bring his family back together. All of that didn't stop Bowen from wanting to punish Dumbledore for putting his brother in that situation a chess piece in a war.

After the work out Bowen stayed in the forest waiting for Claire to come and do her morning walk and bring him his breakfast. Then Bowen would stay in Ryan's room and practice spells all day until Ryan brought him lunch and sometimes Keaon would stay with him to keep him company. Then either Claire or Ryan would bring him dinner, and he would do his night work out with Claire which was really helping him get into shape. Then he would go to bed and listen to his mom either read or sing his brother to sleep. Ryan even sometimes asked questions about their dad which put Bowen in an even more determined mood to rescue him from the underworld.

Right now it had been two and a half months since Bowen arrived and Ryan finally had a plan on how to release their dad.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 7: Reuion

**Thanks for everyone who read my story and reviews are always welcome.**

**FORGIVE ME FOR NOT POSTING EARLIER BUT I COULD NOT GET A CERTAIN PART OF THIS CHAPTER WROTE THE WAY I WANTED IT TO GO. IT MAY BE A BIT SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER AND EXPECT IT UP WITHIN 72 HOURS OF THIS POSTING.**

**Review answers:**

**Robert32514: He will have to beet the master, Dumbledore, and Voldermort but that won't start until chapter nine because i still have to explain the next six years of his life before he gets his letter.**

**Chapter 7: Reunion**

_**Last time:**_

_**Right now it had been two and a half months since Bowen arrived and Ryan finally had a plan on how to release their dad. **_

The next day was Sunday so everybody had the day off. Udonna had went to the village near by to get groceries and had taken Claire along to help carry everything. When they usually did that they were gone about 12 hours which gave Ryan enough time to put his plan in motion. He had told Bowen about his plan last night and they both agreed that it would be best if Ryan did this alone. Bowen learned really early that Ryan may look like a normal child, but his intelligence is far beyond anyone who is 3 times his age.

So and hour after Udonna and Claire left Ryan fire traveled himself to the underworld. Contrary to most believes there are ways to reach the underworld and one of those ways is fire-travel which he received from his animagus form and Keaon. Keaon was staying at home in Rootcore because Ryan didn't want anything to happen to him while they were down there. When Ryan reached the underworld he made himself invisible and went off to find Leanbow. After about an hour of searching Ryan almost literally ran into Leanbow as he was walking down, what was supposed to be a cave like hallway. Ryan had only a split second to move so Leanbow didn't catch him, but what Ryan didn't know was that Leanbow who was currently be possessed by Korrag the knight wolf could feel and pinpoint his presence. So Leanbow silently without Ryan knowing lead Ryan straight into his personal corridor which didn't look any better than the hallway did.

Once inside Leanbow silently put up a containment spell around the door so nobody could get out but before he could curse the presence in the corner Leanbow felt a surge of powerful light magic hit him. The last thought he had before blacking out was how is this possible. When Leanbow fell to the ground Ryan immediately called upon all the magic in him to complete the very ancient spell that he had uncovered in the library just yesterday. The spell was a mix between wish magic which he contained, and the extraction process that Udonna had used on his scar when he first came to the mystic forest. It took Ryan 5 complete minutes to finish the incantation and then he silently fell to the ground right beside Leanbow from pure magical exhaustion which could be fatal if left in the underworld.

_(Leanbow)_

When Leanbow opened his eyes he was disoriented for a moment before the last 15 years came back to him. He then sat up with a disgusted look on his face at how easily the master of the underworld had taken him over in his moment of weakness after closing the gates. But then all of a sudden confusion spread through his body, he was still in the underworld and the gates had not been open so how was he able to remember and fight Korrag out of his body. At that precise moment he herd a soft moan from beside him and when he looked down he saw a boy no older than 5 or 6 years old passed out right beside him. Leanbow could tell from the way the kid looked that was suffering from magical exhaustion which was not treatable in the underworld so without thinking he picked up the boy in his arms and muttered the reformed version of the tel-porting spell. This version of the spell was the only one in existence to be able to tel-port out of the underworld which brought up another question on how this child had gotten there and how he helped him break the masters spell over him.

When the spell was complete Leanbow found himself back in the mystic forest that he had not seen in 15 years. As the sun poke through the trees Leanbow noticed that all the light seemed to be going into the child he held in his arms. So without knowing what was happening he laid the child on the ground and watched astounded as all of the elements of the forest seemed to know the child needed healing. A whirlwind of wind, dirt, water, fire, and sunlight all swirled around the child and healed him. The light got so bright that Leanbow had to turn away and when he turned back around he saw the child in a sitting position smiling at him with the most triumphant smile he had ever seen. Just as if he had completed some gigantic task which Ryan actually had. As Leanbow stared he took in the child's appearance: he had on black cargo pants with a belt that had a phoenix buckle on it, a plain white undershirt on, a blcak zip up hoodie that he now noticed had Ryan on the front, with dark brown hiking boots on his feet. Ryan as he now knew the kids name had short black hair that was spiked with blue and white tips, along with ice blue eyes. But what caught his attention the most was the edge of the mystic warrior tattoo on his right upper arm peeking out from under his sleeve. That told Leanbow that Ryan here was a mystic in training.

Leanbow finally out of his trance held out his hand and said "Hi my name is Leanbow what is yours?" Ryan replied with ease "Ryan Mystic and I already know who you are because I live with Udonna." At the hearing of his wives name Leanbow just realized how different life would be now because he was gone for so long. Udonna might of married another man or moved on with her life. Ryan saw the emotions flash on Leanbow's face and he said "If you are worried that Udonna didn't wait for you then stop because she did. She doesn't talk about you much but I know she still loves you." Leanbow gave Ryan a grateful smile and asked how did you come to live with her anyways?" "Well that is a long story so you might as well settle down and let me explain." When Leanbow was seated Ryan explained for the next two hours what had all happened while Leanbow was trapped in the underworld. When Ryan was done he finally looked up at Leanbow and asked "Are you okay with me being part of your family even though I am not of your blood? I asked Bowen and he said he would always see me as a little brother but if you don't want me there I understa..." but before Ryan could say the last word Leanbow had swiftly stood up and gathered Ryan in his arms and said very sternly. "You may not be of my blood but your actions over the past six months by bringing my family back together and keeping my wife happy when I couldn't already makes you part of my family. I would be honored for you to be my son." At this statement Ryan smiled his famous mega wat smile and gave Leanbow a hug and said "I finally a daddy." "Yes you do kiddo now how about we go home and surprise you mother and cousin. Huh. What do you say." "Ya lets go I want to introduce you to Keaon." with that Leanbow tel-ported them back to Rootcore. The rest of Ryan's plan to introduce Leanbow back into the Mystic world gradually over the next two weeks was blasted out of the water when they reappeared in Rootcore's living room and was faced with a stone cold angry Udonna which both of them knew was never a good thing. "RYAN HARRISON MYSTIC WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE KEAON WITH YOU FOR PROTECTION HUH ANSWER ME YOUNG MAN."

"Oh hi mama how nice it is to see you home early today from your shopping wow are those new shoes." "Do not try to change the subject young man and answer me where have you been." but before Ryan could answer a manly voice that Udonna hadn't heard in 15 years answered her from behind. "I might be able to help with that explanation." When Udonna finally turned around she gasped at what she saw. There standing in front of her was her long lost husband Leanbow who looked almost the exact same expect grayer hair and a more solace expression on his face. Before she could utter one word another voice from behind Ryan now said "It is good to see you again mom." As Udonna gazed between both her lost members of her family that now stood before her she couldn't take it and fainted right then and there.

After she woke up it took almost six hours from all the interruptions and hugs from Udonna for Ryan, Claire, Bowen and Leanbow to tell their story of how this happened. When it was all over Udonna turned to Ryan who was sitting on Leanbow's lap and said "I will never be able to repay you for what you have done but don't think this gets you out of being grounded from disobeying me about not doing any magic that you did not consult me with first." With that statement Ryan could now see the next month of his life would be hell because he would be imprisoned in Rootcore and not able to leave until his prison sentence is over or is accompanied by the Warden Udonna herself. Oh this is bad because he won't be able to pull anymore pranks on Philnes for a whole month.

**PLESASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 8: Over the Years

**Thanks for everyone who read my story and reviews are always welcome.**

**FORGIVE ME FOR NOT POSTING EARLIER I HAVE BEEN BUSY THIS WEEK.**

**Chapter 8: Over the Years**

_**Last time:**_

_**After she woke up it took almost six hours from all the interruptions and hugs from Udonna for Ryan, Claire, Bowen and Leanbow to tell their story of how this happened. When it was all over Udonna turned to Ryan who was sitting on Leanbow's lap and said "I will never be able to repay you for what you have done but don't think this gets you out of being grounded from disobeying me about not doing any magic that you did not consult me with first." With that statement Ryan could now see the next month of his life would be hell because he would be imprisoned in Rootcore and not able to leave until his prison sentence is over or is accompanied by the Warden Udonna herself. Oh this is bad because he won't be able to pull anymore pranks on Philnes for a whole month.**_

_**5 Months**_

It had been two months since Ryan had brought the family back together and since then it has been magic. Leanbow, Udonna, Bowen, Claire and Ryan took that first month that Ryan was grounded to get to know each other with stories of what they had been up too.

Bowen retold all of his unpleasant experiences from foster care which included: 4 abusive foster parents, 2 barbaric orphanages, countless number of ordinary foster parents and new schools until he finally ended up in the group home that Ryan found him at. Claire told Leanbow about her training while everyone else was bored because they already knew everything because her most annoying trait is she can't shut up. Ryan retold his story for good messieurs but with a lot more detail this time. Finally Udonna told Leanbow everything that the others missed and bout the end of the war.

Ever since then they had been one happy family with Leanbow taking over Bowen's and Ryan's mystic training so Udonna could focus solely on Claire. Keaon kept up teaching Ryan the ways of the nine-tails magic along with allowing Ryan to show Leanbow everything he was learning but only Leanbow.

1 year later

It was now Ryan's 7th birthday and Leanbow had been home for 1 year and 5 months. On this day Ryan was going to be getting to go to the human realm and be introduced to a muggle amusement park, that was located outside of London.

While Leanbow, Claire, Bowen, Ryan, and Keaon (who would be disguised as a German Shepard service dog) was getting ready Udonna was drawn to her crystal ball and what she saw astounded her. _Well this day is going to be more special for Ryan than anyone thinks _she thought to herself. With that she cleared the ball and her family all headed out to Adventure Wonderland (this is a real park in the United Kingdom but not sure where it is) without knowing that today would change their lives.

_Time Skip_

Six hours later Udonna's whole family stood in front of a Gigantic Roller coaster named Death's Door. Claire was getting to scared to go on the ride so Udonna told Bowen, Leanbow, and Ryan to go on without them and have a good time. Well after 10 minutes of standing in line Ryan and Bowen got the front car while Leanbow sat by himself behind them. As they started to crawl up the first hill of the track Ryan looked over across the grounds and saw over the fences into a backyard, where he saw a girl about his age laying on the ground crying. Ryan told Bowen about it and they decided that they would go check it out after this ride.

When the ride was over Bowen and Ryan told Claire, Udonna, and Leanbow about what they saw and what they were going to do. Leanbow was proud of his sons while Udonna was smiling inside because she already knew who this girl was due to her crystal ball. So Ryan, Keaon and Bowen went into the nearest bathroom, made sure nobody was in there and then tel-ported into the back yard with the crying girl. In the backyard the girl still hadn't noticed them but before anything could happen Keaon walked over to the girl still in his disguise as a German Shepard and licked the girl in the face. The girl finally looked up and they could see that she was indeed close to Ryan's age, she had two large front teeth, light brown bushy hair, and she was wearing clothes that were too big for her. At this sight Ryan had a flashback to when he was in a similar situation at the Dursleys and knew right then that he would do everything he could to help her.

Ryan finally came out of his flashback and looked into the girls eyes so he could look into her mind but something remarkable happened. As he gazed into her eyes he felt an instant bound form and it was like nothing in the world mattered except her and her happiness. _(Yes I know it is corny and it is from twilight but I couldn't figure out how else to have an instant bound with a stranger.) _Ryan doesn't know how long he stood there but he was finally brought out of his trance by Bowen slapping him in the back of the head. "Ow" he said "What in the hell was that for Bowen." "You both have been starring at each other for the last 10 minutes and it was getting creepy." "Well you could of trying to call my name." "I did like 20 times, it is not my fault that you were zoned out." By this time Udonna, Leanbow, and Claire all arrived in the backyard and Bowen and Ryan explained everything while the girl played with Keaon.

"Well" Udonna said "it appears that Ryan has found his soul mate." Ryan stood their stunned and said "I have found my what." " your soul mate." Udonna causally responded. "When some people who have a grate hold and understanding of their magic like you will form an instant soul bond with their soul mates the second each of them look into their eyes, and before you ask the only way for this bond to be complete is if the both of them have the same size magic core. So it appears the girl has the same skill level or will have after she begins training which means we have a new student." "But what about her family" Ryan said worried about taking a child away from their family even if they couldn't buy decent clothes. "I don't have a family anymore." a timid voice said from behind them. When they looked back they saw that the girl had been listening to the whole conversation. "and I don't have my magic anymore. Some old creepy mad with a long white beard took when my parents died." Right then and their the same thing was going through all of the Mystic warriors mind "Welcome to the family of misfits."

3 years later.

It has been 3 years since they found Hermione Jean Granger now Hermione Jean Mystic in the back yard of the abandoned house that used to be her parents. When they brought her back to Rootcore they found out that Dumbledore had in fact bound Hermione's magic which was just another crime to add to the list for the goblins. Speaking of the Goblins they had been secretly documenting everything that Dumbledore was doing until they had enough evidence when Ryan returned to the Wizard realm to service a warrant for his arrest.

Well anyway Hermione began her Mystic training a month after she arrived so she had enough time to get used to everything around her and she got her mystic tattoo. By now she was already caught up with Bowen and Ryan and was completing healers training with Udonna and Claire. Hermione also got her familiar which turned out to be a mini dragon that she named shadower because it was a shadow phoenix dragon. Hermione was in fact Ryan's age just 3 months older than him so Udonna didn't have to worry about her Hogwarts letter until almost the same time Ryan did but when that happened they would be complete with the Mystic Warrior training and their apprenticeship would have to be held off until they were done in the wizard world. Hermione and Ryan had also completed the soul bond by kissing for the first time 3 months after she arrived. Since she got her magic back she had also shared the bond with Ryan fully so they both felt the same thing when the bond was complete. Now they were basically just waiting on their letters but until then they decided to have a normal year in the Mystic realm and then the real fun would begin when they got revenge on the realm that made their lives miserable.


	10. Chapter 9: Mystic Warriors and Letters

**Thanks for everyone who read my story and reviews are always welcome.**

**FORGIVE ME FOR NOT POSTING EARLIER I HAVE BEEN BUSY THIS WEEK.**

**Chapter 9: Mystic Warriors and Letters**

_**Last time:**_

_** Well anyway Hermione began her Mystic training a month after she arrived so she had enough time to get used to everything around her and she got her mystic tattoo. By now she was already caught up with Bowen and Ryan and was completing healers training with Udonna and Claire. Hermione also got her familiar which turned out to be a mini dragon that she named Shadower because it was a shadow phoenix dragon. Hermione was in fact Ryan's age just 3 months older than him so Udonna didn't have to worry about her Hogwarts letter until almost the same time Ryan did but when that happened they would be complete with the Mystic Warrior training and their apprenticeship would have to be held off until they were done in the wizard world. Hermione and Ryan had also completed the soul bond by kissing for the first time 3 months after she arrived. Since she got her magic back she had also shared the bond with Ryan fully so they both felt the same thing when the bond was complete. Now they were basically just waiting on their letters but until then they decided to have a normal year in the Mystic realm and then the real fun would begin when they got revenge on the realm that made their lives miserable. **_

Today was the day that Hermione and Ryan was going to be graduating their Mystic Warrior training which meant they were going to be Power rangers but today was also the day that Bowen was going to get to meet the other four muggle born mystic warriors that would help him on his quest ahead. Now just because you gain the title of Mystic Warrior doesn't mean your training is over because after that you can still become a Master Animal spirit Mystic Warrior but you have to do an apprenticeship with another Master to gain that title. Usually a warrior would go into an apprenticeship right after they earn the first title but Ryan and Hermione were planning on going to Hogwarts in the wizard realm to right the wrongs done to Ryan when he was a baby and maybe play a few pranks, okay play a lot of pranks on the students and teachers.

In the years since they found Hermione they have both grown up some. Hermione was taller and leaner from all her workouts and she had also developed a spell that kept the frizz out of her hair. Ryan had grown into the proper size and had a bit of muscle on him from his training, he had kept his hair short with the same style along with the ice blue tips. Now with all this the magic of the Mystic realm had given each of the children a Mystic Warrior color. Ryan turns out was a deep ice blue silver while Hermione was a black and silver mix.

As the sun began to near the center of the sky there was a large earth quake that knocked open the book of prophecies and alerted the Mystics that the gates to the underworld had been cracked and today was the beginning of the final battle between the light and the dark. With this done Bowen set out to Briarwood to find his comrades that would help defeat the darkness while Hermione and Ryan stayed put to wait on their letters. It was ten minutes after Bowen left when a phoniex flashed in and dropped two letters on the table in front of the two reaming children but they were still giddy over their graduation from that morning that they didn't notice which was a good thing because it gave Leanbow and Udonna time to check the letters for any lasting spells. Inside the letter was a tracking spell that had disengaged when it came through the realms but they found out that the letter itself was a port-key that would activate as soon as either child touched their letters. The parents laughed at this and disengaged the spells easily and handed the letters over to the kids.

When they opened their letters Hermione and Ryan didn't even read the first page but instead skipped to the material page. After they had read through it Ryan asked if him and Hermione could go to Gringotts and get their plans started. Leanbow and Udonna had know that the two kids had been planing all summer on how to handle that retched world and agreed only if they took their familiars for protection, which the kids agreed eagerly because Keaon and Shadower went everywhere with them. Since Ryan had gotten Keaon he had become much more powerful so Keaon was now up to six tails and his fire burned a darker blue. Shadower on the other had changed colors so he was now pure white. When Hermione reaches her full power he will be black with specks of silver all over him.

So right after lunch Ryan and Hermione left for Gringotts by Fire-travel and arrived in the apperation and port-key room of Gringotts. As Ryan walked out of the room every goblin looked in their direction and bowed respectfully and Ryan and Hermione did the same back. They had been a little afraid because they weren't in robes but in muggle clothing. Ryan had on black cargo pants with a blue t-shirt with black and blue Nike shoes and Dark tinted sunglasses on. Hermione had the same except her shirt was pink and her shoes were black and pink. When that was over Girphook came and lead them to the head of the goblin nations office where they could talk in private.

As Ryan and Hermione entered Master Ranock bowed respectfully while Ryan and Hermione sat while Shadower perched on Hermione's shoulder and Keaon settled down by Ryan's feet. "Good evening Mister Potter or do you prefer Mister Mystic these days" Ranock asked while Ryan replied "How about just Ryan and this lovely young woman is Hermione." Hermione blushed at the praise but inclined her head all the same. "I see Ryan now let me report to you what we have found in our investigation into your situation. First off Dumbledore had your parents will sealed when they died would you like me to open it and read it to you." "yes I would Ranock." Harry replied. With that Ranock snapped his fingers and a thick piece of parchment appeared and unraveled it self and James and Lilly Potter's voices began to speak.

**LAST WILL AND TESTEMANT OF JAMES JOHNSON POTTER AND LILLIAN MARIE POTTER NEE EVANS**

_**(James Voice)**_

_**First off if you are reading this then Peter Petgriew has betrayed us to the Dark Lord. While most people believe that our secret keeper was Sirius Black that is not true and in Black somehow winds up in Prison then Albus Dumbledore is guilty of false imprisonment because he is the one who cast the Fiedlus Charm. **_

_**Next if my wife and I die before our son Harry James Potter is old enough to claim his Lordship then here are the people who we entrust our most valuable treasurer to in this order.**_

_**Sirius Orion Black (godfather)**_

_**Remus John Lupin (2nd Godfather)**_

_**Alice Longbottom (Godmother)**_

_**Minerva McGonnal (2nd Godmother)**_

_**Amieal Bones**_

_**Andromeda Tonks**_

_**Amius Diggory**_

_**Harold and Jean Granger**_

_**(Lilly's Voice)**_

_**Finally if none of these people are available to care for our son then we want him placed with a nice upstanding muggle family where he can grow up away from the chaos of this world and under no circumstances is my sister Petunia Dursley to gain custody of him or better yet she is not to even know he exist because her and her husband hates magic and he will be abused if he is ever placed with them. Next if somehow our wishes are not met with the placing of our son then on his 11th birthday he is to be emancipated as a legal adult and able to claim his Lordship that day.**_

_**(James Voice)**_

_**Next to Sirius Black we leave you 10,000 gallons our extensive broom collection and the custody of our son.**_

_**To Remus John Lupin we leave you 10,000 gallons, the deed to our cottage in Canada, and our stock in Zonkos joke shop.**_

_**To Minerva Mcgonnal we leave you 2,000 gallons and our Transfiguration book collection with one stipulation when Harry becomes ready you yourself teach him to be an animagus.**_

_**To Amelia Bones we leave you 2,000 gallons and the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw that is in our vault.**_

_**To Andromeda Tonks we leave you 2,000 gallons**_

_**To Amius Diggory we leave you 2,000 gallons**_

_**To Harold and Jean Granger we leave you 2,000 gallons each**_

_**Finally to our son Harry we leave you everything else we own and hope you have a happy a full life.**_

_** Lord James Johnson Potter **_

_** Lady Lilly Marie Potter**_

_**Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_** Witness**_

When the will reading was done Ryan sat back in the chair trying his best to stay calm so he wouldn't go and strangle that asshole who had put him with the Dursleys when his parents will had clearly said not too. Even tough he has known about this for years but actually seeing that the old fool was there and signed as a witness which meant his parents trusted him just made him furious. When Ryan calmed down he stated "As the reading of the last will and testament of James and Lilly Potter I hereby claim the Lordship to the Ancient and Noble house of Potter and request and inventory of all of my holdings and a transaction statement of what has been going on with my vaults for the past 10 years." As Ryan finished a bright light swirled around him and on his right hand laid the Potter Lord Ring and Ranock left the room to get his bank statements.

When Ranock came back into the room Ryan and Hermione was holding hands and waiting patiently. Ranock laid the papers on the desk and began explaining to Ryan what had been going on. "Well Lord Potter it seems that with the opening of your parents will we finally have enough evidence to do whatever you would like to Dumbledore but for now listen to this. As you know Dumbledore claimed to be your magical guardian and as such had your parents will sealed and since then he has been taking 10,000 gallons out of your family vault for the past ten years which results in 1,200,000 gallons. Now out of that sum 240,000 gallons has went to the Weaseleys and 240,000 has went to Severus Snape while the rest 720,000 gallons has went into the Dumbledore family vault. Now as your magical guardian he has also claimed your wizgarmots seats which you have 3 of and has been voting as your proxy. He also signed a marriage contract with Molly Weasley for her youngest child Ginny. Along with all that we also have him for illegal placing of a minor, false imprisonment, and possible line theft. Now with these charges you could send him to Azkaban for life without a trial what would you like to do." "Him going to Azkaban won't do me any good but I would like to reclaim any funds and possessions he may have stolen from me and I would also like to see him be stripped of all of his titles except for Potions master." "That can be arranged but what would you like to do about the Weasleys and Snape." "For the Weasleys I would like to talk to Arthur myself for this could be settled between houses without a feud but as for the marriage contract 'As Lord Potter of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter hereby reprimand the illegal marriage contract between my house and the Weasley house'." as Ryan got through with that a piece of paper in front of him on the desk and one in Molly Weasley's personal bank account burst into flames at that moment.

When that was done Harry continued to speak as if nothing had happened. "Now for Severus Snape I would like to reclaim all of my funds he has stolen and have him put on trial for being a death eater when Dumbledore is stripped of his titles so he doesn't have his protection any more." While Ryan was speaking Ranock was taking notes so he could have this done as soon as possible. "Now" Ryan said "onto other business I would also like to mention that Hermione and I are soul bound and have been for almost four years I would like for her to chose one of the betrothed rings out of the Potter vault so that would allow her to be under my houses protection along with letting people know that I am now as some would say off the market." At this Ranock smiled and snapped his fingers again and a case which held many different rings with the Potter crest appeared in front of the two. Hermione chose a white gold band with a round emerald with the potter crest on top with diamonds surrounding it. With this ring also came the male betrothed ring for Ryan to wear which was a plain white gold ring with tiny emeralds and diamonds all over it. As each of the kids placed he rings on their fingers another bright white light shown around them accepting their soul bond. Now since that was done Ryan went ahead and told Ranock what Udonna had found in his scar and alerted him that Voldemort might have done something similar to other objects which in turn got the goblin angry because not even the meanest goblin would ever think of doing anything on that accord and promised Ryan that he would look into the matter and report back to him. After the meeting was over the Head of the goblin nations offered Ryan and Hermione the friendship of the Goblin nation which was to not be taken lightly and they both responded by giving the Goblin Nation their house's friendship. When that was over they stood and thanked Ranock for all their help and left.

When the two went out into the lobby they went over to the nearest teller and asked for two Gringotts bank cards to potter vault which was handled swiftly. They then left to go and do their school shopping.

3 hours later Ryan and Hermione only needed to go and get their wands and then they could be on their way home. As Ryan walked past Olivanders he smiled when he felt the shock of the wand maker as they went to Knockturn Alley to Charleston the wand craft-er. After 2 hours of waiting Ryan and Hermione walked out of the wand Craftsman's shop with two of the most powerful wands ever in existence. Ryan's was 14 inches long crafted out of a dementor bone with pure gold snakes winding up from the handle along with a dual core of some of Keaon's blue fire and one of Shadower's scales. Hermione's was the exact same except her snakes were pure silver. With that done and over with the two kids fire-traveled back to Rootcore where their family was waiting.

While all this was going on Dumbledore was inside his office fuming at how his plans were falling apart right in front of his face and there was nothing he could do about it. He was expecting Harry to be at the Dursleys living a horrible life but it turns out he couldn't even find the dam brat. All of his planning and manipulations were going to be for nothing.

**PLESASE REVIEW**


End file.
